


Making Me Smile

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has this smile that lights up a room. I wonder who makes him do that?</p><p>Art by: Moi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Me Smile

You make me smile, staring as you do.  
  
I stare back, it's easy when it's you.  
  
So tall, dark and handsome, he is that.  
  
Alone, together, he purrs like a cat.  
  
There are I go again, all smiles here.  
  
I don't think this grin, will ever disappear.


End file.
